New Hopes
by Aidin Karrisa
Summary: I made some minor changes to chapter 2, just to polish it up a bit. Summary: Elizabeth tries to win a prestigious fellowship, Jessica swears off men and tries to get all A's, Steven has new plans for his relationship with Billie, Tom wants Elizabeth back.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm not exactly sure when this book is set. It's sometime after Tom broke up with Elizabeth--and after Nick Fox's death--but before the twins' sophomore year. Please note: I don't know (or simply can't remember) what happened to the whole Danny/Isabella situation in the actual series. If you know what book that got resolved in (or if it did at all), please comment! If you have any suggestions as to when it could more preceisely be set, please comment!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, these characters are not my own! But I am trying to create an original storyline, based on the way I've always wanted things to go, and ideas I've had over the years (isn't that the definition of a fan fiction?). I'd love to hear your suggestions, as I'm a first-time fanfic writer!**

* * *

"I would do anything to get Elizabeth back," Tom Watts announced to his mirror.

He stared at his reflection. _What a mess I've made of everything. The only girl I've ever really loved hates my guts_, he thought. _I can't go back into journalism. The grades I've slaved over and the TV station I lived for are absolutely sunk._

After he left WSVU, the quality of programming on the station had deteriorated, and the already-meager staff didn't have the dedication to keep it together. The station had run its final news program at 6:30 last night.

_And it's all my fault_, Tom thought glumly. _I threw away journalism for a physical education major, which I hate_. _I quit studying--for what? A bunch of_ _keg parties! No wonder Liz doesn't want anything to do with me. _I _wouldn't want to date me, much less be associated in any way with me._

Danny, his roommate, entered the room. "What are you doing, Watts? Admiring your hairdo?" It was a feeble joke. Lately, their room was completely depressing. Formerly, it had been a place of laughter and companionship. Now it was a place where they could sit in silence, neither one willing to talk about their misery.

"Nothing," Tom mumbled. "I have a football game tonight." With a pang, he remembered how, several years ago, he had been wracked with guilt over the death of his parents. Danny had stuck by him the entire time, never once forcing him to talk, but always encouraging him to get out and enjoy life.

_I haven't only been a crappy boyfriend, but a crappy friend as well, _he mused. _Why can't I be the kind of friend to Danny that he was to me?_

Tom looked over at Danny, who was staring blankly at his book. He hadn't turned a page since he opened it. Tom knew why it was so hard for Danny to concentrate.

Isabella Ricci, Danny's girlfriend, had amnesia. Her parents had shipped her off to Switzerland, where she was attempting to put back the pieces of her life and regain her lost memory. Even if he could afford to fly to Switzerland, Danny was not allowed to visit her. The rules of the institution strictly forbade visitation by anyone other than her parents.

She had left four weeks ago, and since then, Danny had lived like a hermit, barely ever leaving the room. _Well, that's got to change_, Tom thought. He knew better than to try the direct approach, though.

_Here goes nothing_. He cleared his throat. "It's a playoff game, you know."

Danny barely looked at him. "Uh-huh."

"Why--" His voice had suddenly become high-pitched– "Why don't you come today?"

Danny tossed the book on the floor, then stood up. "Why don't I make a deal with you, Tombo?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You quit going to keg parties for consolation, and I'll think about a social life at some point. Until then, thanks, but no thanks." He strode out the door without a backward glance.

"That went well," Tom told the mirror sarcastically.

xxxxxxx

Jessica Wakefield was sick of relationships.

In the second semester of her freshman year, she was ready to quit dating completely. Everytime she got serious with a man, something tragic would happen to him. Or he'd have some secret from his past that would suddenly pop up and ruin everything.

_Christian. Sam. Mike. Louis. Nick. The list just seems to go on and on. Why can't I find someone who'll stay with me–for good? Is it too much towant a relationship that'll last? _She turned over in her bed, the sleep refusing to leave her eyes, but the thoughts racing through her brain at an enormous speed.

Last night's date was no exception. A member of one of the most popular fraternities on campus, Luke Fratman had seemed perfect. Until he had told her, with his mouth stuffed full of burrito, that he had a girlfriend at another school already. "Is that ok with you?" He had asked casually.

"Well, actually...no." Jessica had said. They had sat in a very awkward silence for several minutes, and then abruptly ended the date.

Jessica lay in her bed, her frustration growing with every minute. "I am _so _sick of _men_!"

Her twin sister, Elizabeth, laughed. "I don't think that's ever happened before," she said as she began to dress for the day.

"Laugh if you want," Jessica said, her pretty mouth pursed in a scowl. "But I'm not dating again–_ever_. You'll see."

"Could we lay money on that?" Elizabeth asked. "Because there's this book I've been wanting to get..."

"Ha. Ha." Jessica stretched her arms, and sat up. "Just you wait, Elizabeth. I'm going to be the old spinster aunt that comes to visit your kids all the time. I'll have no life of my own. Tom or Todd or whoever the heck you're married to will get si--"

"I won't ever _date _Tom or Todd again, much less marry them," Elizabeth cut in firmly. "Listen, Jess, Todd and I are just friends now. And Tom is definitely out of my life for good."

"Poor old Tom is still mooning over you," Jessica said, trying to decide between her new pink shirt and her yellow tank top. "He saw me last night–you know, when I borrowed your new black suit–and thought I was you for a couple minutes. He kept trying to get my attention. Until he realized it was me, that is."

"He did?" Despite herself, Elizabeth couldn't hide her interest. "What did he say?"

"Oh, I won't bore you with the details," Jessica said coyly, heading into their bathroom. "After all, why would I do that? Like you said, Tom is out of your life for good." She shut the door, a smile on her face.

Several minutes later, she heard an irritated voice: "Wait a minute, you borrowed my new suit?"

xxxxxxxxx

Steven Wakefield walked into his apartment with a smile on his face. Today was the most important day of his life.

It was all set: A walk on the beach, followed by dinner for two at the fanciest restaurant in town. He had saved for months to buy the ring. And he was fairly sure he'd be able to persuade the lady.

Well, sort of. They hadn't talked about marriage for a long time, but Steven knew that Billie was in the relationship for keeps. They had been living together for two years now, after all. They had a routine going, a solid background. They had been together through thick and thin. He was sure that Billie would agree it was time to move their relationship to the next level.

"Steven?" Billie called out from the bathroom.

"Yes, m'dear?" Steven answered, feeling like an idiot even as he said it. He couldn't stop grinning, either.

"Did you already take out the trash?" Billie asked, coming out from the bathroom. She looked even more beautiful than usual today.

"Yep, I already got it." He walked over to her and swooped her up in his arms. _This is it. She is the one. Why wait any longer?_

"What is _with _you today?" Billie asked, laughing.

"What on earth do you mean?" Steven asked, the stupid grin stubbornly refusing to leave his face.


	2. Chapter 2

1Elizabeth sighed, and picked up her now-wrinkled new black suit off the floor. It was fairly stylish, not anything that she would normally wear. She should have known better than to buy something even moderately trendy–Jessica was bound to borrow it if she did.

"And of course I'm the one who's going to end up paying for the dry cleaning," she said out loud, even though there was no one else in the room.

She rummaged through her closet. _There's got to be something in here that I can wear to the Journalism Club meeting._

Elizabeth didn't usually stress out about what she wore, but today was different. The Club meeting today wasn't just an ordinary meeting. Today she would be competing with about 100 other aspiring journalists from SVU and several other small, neighboring colleges for a chance at the prestigious Woodwardstein Fellowship.

It wasn't that she had a formal interview today. But she did have a chance to meet Bob and Marian Woodwardstein, the husband-and-wife journalists who had cracked government scandal after government scandal in the state of California. First impressions, she knew, could move their decision in her favor.

_That is, if I can only find something to wear, _Elizabeth thought, feeling remarkably like her sister.

The thought of Jessica gave her an idea. She crossed the room and opened up her twin's closet. As she did so, a large pile of clothes, papers, and other, unidentifiable, junk came tumbling out at her feet, burying her legs up to her knees.

"Jessica!" Elizabeth moaned, sinking to her knees and starting to pick up some of the papers.

After a moment, she paused and looked around her. _Forget it. Jess can deal with it herself. For right now, I just need to find something to wear._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jessica strolled confidently into the Theta Phi Alpha living room. She had just finished mapping out a study schedule for her entire week, and was ready for a well-earned break._ I feel like the cat that ate the canary. Why didn't anyone ever tell me that studying could be fulfilling? Well, ok, I didn't exactly _start _studying, but hey, with this new schedule I'm bound to get A's. Who needs men when you're as smart as I am?_

"Well, speak of the devil," said Lila Fowler, her best friend, who was sitting on the couch with Magda Helprin, the Theta president.

"Hello to you too," Jessica replied, sitting down on the chair across from Lila.

"We were just talking about you," Lila said.

"Nothing good, I hope," Jessica said breezily.

"Actually, Jess, we're hoping that you could do quite a bit of good," said Lila carefully. "You see, it's time for our annual volunteer hours--"

"Volunteer hours?" Jessica repeated in disbelief.

"It's actually quite important," chipped in Magda. "The Dean laid down new rules during my sophomore year: any on-campus sorority or fraternity needs to spend at least 25 hours doing community service or volunteer work in order to retain their on-campus housing."

Jessica felt slightly uncomfortable as she sat. She could feel what was coming next. She tried to avert it, at least temporarily. "That isn't right! The Dean can't tell us what to do."

"Unfortunately, he can," sighed Lila.

Magda looked Jessica straight in the eye. "At least fifty percent of the sorority needs to be present at each event. I can assure you that we will be there."

"Be where?" Jessica squirmed.

"At whatever event you'd like to coordinate," Lila said calmly.

"But I can't--"

"We need you, Jess," Magda said firmly.

"But why me?" Jessica asked desperately.

"Well, let's go through the list," Lila said sarcastically. "Magda, Allison, myself, and the rest of the board are out. They've already got the management of the sorority on their hands. As for the rest of the sisters, Lucille is taking the MCAT's, Tamara and Rita are on academic suspension, Isabella is in a hospital in Switzerland--"

"But I'm trying to get all A's!" Jessica wailed.

As if on cue, Magda and Lila burst out laughing.

"Oh, Jess--" Magda choked out, with tears in her eyes--

"That's a good one, Jess," Lila said, holding her stomach as she rolled over on the couch.

"But I am!" Jessica wailed. "I really want to improve my grades this semester."

"Um, since when?" Lila asked.

"Well...last night," Jessica admitted slowly.

Magda's eyes grew serious. "We're counting on you, Jess. You know how important this is to us. We need you. Don't you care about the future of Theta?"

Jessica repressed a sigh. It didn't look as if she had much of a choice. At least she might as well look good in front of Magda. There was no telling when she might need a favor from her. And if Allison Quinn ever found out that she had refused to help the sorority, there would be hell to pay.

She forced a broad, artificial smile to her lips. "Of course I'll do it. When can I start planning?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth stepped into the crowded atrium, her sister's heels clicking loudly on the floor. She felt slightly uneasy wearing Jessica's clothes and shoes. It wasn't her usual style at all.

She glanced around her, looking for a familiar face, but didn't see anyone that she knew.

All over, though, people were mingling. She felt the pressure to socialize, but wasn't ready to try and strike up a conversation with a complete stranger.

_I'll head over to the refreshments table,_ she thought. _Maybe while I'm over there, I'll see Rob from WSVU. I bet he's here today. _She walked across the room, keeping an eye open for him.

_Or maybe Professor Blabdinelli will be here. I hope he is, because he can probably introduce me to the Woodwardsteins._

She felt slightly jittery at the thought of meeting the famous journalists. _They're so amazing. I just wish that one day I could write like they do. _

Elizabeth absently took a sip of her punch, scanning the room for Rob or Professor Blabdinelli. Instead, she caught sight of the Woodwardsteins, chatting with an elderly couple in a corner of the room, and surrounded by about eight attentive students.

Her heart skipped a beat. _What should I do? Do I just stand here and wait for Professor Blabdinelli? Or should I try to intro–_

"Pardon me,"said a soft voice from behind her, a distinct British accent shaping the words.

Elizabeth turned around. Her knees suddenly felt weak.

"Y-yes?" She fumbled.

He was about five feet ten inches tall, with dark hair, broad shoulders, and had a tremendous grin on his face. "Pardon me, may I get a glass of punch?"

With a start, Elizabeth realized that she had been standing in front of the small table that held the punch bowl, completely blocking his way.

"Oh, yes, of course." She moved away from the table, trying to take her eyes off the handsome man who was now behind her.

_I've got to get ahold of myself. I'll go introduce myself to the Woodwardsteins._ She started to head across the room. As she did so, she was extremely surprised to see Todd Wilkins among the students clustered near the journalists.

She barely had enough time to wonder what Todd was doing there when, from behind her, the British accent interrupted her reverie yet again

"Pardon me," he said again.

Elizabeth turned around, positive that she would melt into the ground. Collecting herself, she tried to remember some of Jessica's tricks for flirting. She couldn't think of any. She settled for a simple "Yes?" and a broad smile.

"I just thought you'd like to know that you have punch on your shirt," he said in a low tone, extremely politely.

Elizabeth gasped and looked down at her shirt. Sure enough, two large red spots had marred her white shirt. She couldn't meet the Woodwardsteins like this.

"Thank you," she said quickly, then took off towards the door. _I hope I can make it back before they leave._


End file.
